M a r i o n e t t e
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart? (Rated high T, subject to change)
1. String 1

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>ATTENTION:<span> Okay. First things first. I got the idea for this fanfiction from listening to a song. (If you wanna know what song, PM me.) Yes. I know there are many fanfics out there that have the same idea of Touko becoming N's princess and staying with him forever yadda yadda yadda. I've read a couple, but not all the way through since I have a very short attention span and get bored easily. No, this fanfiction is not like the others. I read the last/latest chapter of the ones I've found, and no, the plots are entirely different. If you want to tell me I'm copying, whatever. I know I'm not, and all my stories are unique in their own aspect.**

**Anyway, thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Poke-lover88 for helping me with the plot (keeping it consistent) and stuff. ;) You're awesome, girl! And also to malory79080 for helping a bit in the beginning before she got busy. You both are super~!**

**FYI: This fanfiction is HIGH "T" and could be subject to change, such as changing to "M". Please be aware of that.**

**And I was planning on writing the entire thing before publishing...but then I thought- "SCREW THIS SHIT! I'M PUBLISHING IT!" xD**

**Read on! (And I hope you like this Pikachaaaa!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Fear<strong>

"_**Noun:**_

_Fear_

A strong, uncontrollable, unpleasant emotion caused by actual or perceived danger or threat."

* * *

><p><em>~String 1~<em>

I glower at the man before me with a look of disgust. "Never!" I spit, my hands trembling as I hold myself up before flipping my middle finger at him furiously. "Why the hell would you even suggest that?! You're sick! GET LOST!"

He eyes me silently, like a cat would a mouse; this act of superiority pisses me off. "Answer me!" My demand does not come as powerful as I'd hoped. He walks over purposefully, and his Reshiram watches as he approaches me.

Kneeling down, he looks at me in the eye before slowly reaching his hand up, and caressing my cheek. What the fu-!?

"I'll ask you again," he says, his eyes glinting with an unsettling light, "Will you be my princess?"

It takes all my strength, but I swing my arm around and shove him away; I fall to my stomach, all energy spent.

"No…" I try to whisper, but my face is pointed towards the dirt and muffles my voice, making it inaudible even to me.

I hear him stand with a sigh, and glance up. "We'll see, Touko," he says with an odd expression, "we'll see…" With that, he walks over to Reshiram, and pulls himself onto the white dragon before it rises into the air, and flies through the hole behind the throne.

I look around and watch as Plasma grunts march around the rubble of his throne room, and moan, holding my stomach in pain; getting knocked backwards by my Samurott must've broken something.

I dig into my pocket and retrieve my Xtransceiver, before flipping it open and dialing a specific number. "M-mom!" I gasp, looking at her startled face as tears start running down my cheeks as the realization of what just happened settles in. "I want to go home!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm handed a cup of tea and I sip it gratefully; I've already taken a shower and washed my filthy, frizzy hair, though I'm pretty sure there's still a layer of grime caked on my skin. That's what battling that asshole does to a person: Gets them injured and covered in dirt.

Mom sits down on a chair across from me. "Dear...what happened?" she asks with a frown, her motherly aura kicking in.

I look at the steam rising up out of my mug. "Well…it was a tie," I say. "The battle, I mean. Neither of us won." I drink a little more and let out a breath; it tastes _so_ good.

Mom stares at me thoughtfully. "So...what does that mean?" She crosses her arms in thought.

I shrug, "I'm not sure…" I say, "I don't know if they'll leave us alone or what. N asked me to be his princess, but I flat out refused. What on earth was he thinking!? That little shit..." I glare at my mug, clenching my fist and wishing I'd at least punched him in the face when I had the chance.

My mom looks at me with a ghostly expression. "Touko…."

I blink, my gaze catching hers, "What?" She looks like she's going to throw up...and she just might.

Mom places her hands on her knees and looks at me with a pale face. "I've….heard things about the Harmonia family," she says, "and they're not very good."

I frown, and set down my mug slowly. I'd never heard anything about the Harmonias. Hell, I hadn't known they'd existed until Team Plasma rose to power. "But….what is it?" I ask, waiting for an answer to explain her odd behavior.

She swallows thickly and looks at me with a hard expression. "Well…"

Suddenly, I feel as if my heart beats like a gong inside of my chest, and I tip over, grasping the coffee table for support.

_Ba-dump._

I jerk again, and tip towards the floor, knocking my mug onto the carpet. I hear the sound of my mom calling to me as my ears begin to fail, and my eyes drift closed as there is one, final gong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of an alarm rings in my ears, and I blink at the sunlight flooding into my room. What...happened last night? I don't really remember. Oh wait. I battled N...then Bianca and Cheren took me home….mom and I talked….then...nothing… That's weird.

Sitting up, I push my covers back, and swing my legs out of bed, still perplexed by my lack of memory. I head downstairs and see my mom is making pancakes. She never makes pancakes, she hates them. I frown; something must be up.

Mom turns when my foot lands on the last step. "Oh Touko!" she beams. "Good morning dear!" Her smile looks….I dunno...weird.

I give her a small wave. "Yeah...mornin'...why are you making pancakes?"

She flips a few before placing some finished ones on a plate and covering them with hot maple syrup. "Oh...you know...I just wanted to make something special for my favorite daughter!" She sets the plate at my usual place at the table.

I bite my lip, feeling weird, "I'm your _only _daughter…" I slide into my chair awkwardly.

She smiles sweetly, "Yes, but I want to talk to you about some important things!"

I cross my arms, "Yeah? What stuff?"

She rinses her hands off and turns the knob on the sink. "Oh...you know...finding a suitable husband, getting engaged, that sort of thing."

"ENGAGED!?" I exclaim, my eyes widening. "What century did you drop out of!? 'Suitable _husband_?' Have you gone mad!?" I slam my hands on the table and her face falters. Where did that come from? Hell, this conversation was weird to begin with! How could we go from pancakes to marriage in a few sentences!?

"I just...thought...you know, since you're seventeen that you'd be thinking about getting married," her voice peeters off.

I give her an incredulous look. "Do you think that I'm emotionally ready for something like that!? Plus, I don't want to get married til I feel like it! Hell! I don't want to do anything like that for at least ten years! Frick, Mom...you must've hit your head on something! I'm outta here. I don't want to hear anymore of this bullshit."

I storm outside as mom watches me leave with a confused look on her face. I ignore the sound of a loud crash and a shriek from inside my house, being too angry to care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tossing a rock, it skids across the surface of a tiny pond as I try to vent my anger in the calmest way possible. Why on earth would my mom suggest something like that? She's the last person I'd ever think of hearing say something like that. With her being all, "You need to wait to marry because if you find the wrong person then you'll be in a bad situation, yadda yadda yadda…" so I'm not sure why she'd even bring that up. She's all for waiting to be in a relationship...or...she was...

I throw another rock and it hits the water with a sploosh. Staring at the water as it ripples, I contemplate what happened this morning; none of it adds up. It just doesn't.

First, I had memory loss, and mom told me I should think about getting married….then there were those pancakes… I'm not even going to get started with the pancakes.

Scratching my head, I pick up another stone, and chuck it as far as I can; it lands in the center of the pond. I can barely hear it hit, but at least my throw was good.

I'm about to pick up another rock when I hear my Xtransceiver ring. Pressing the flashing green button, I accept the call. "Hello?" I ask, and see the faces of Bianca and Cheren squished on the tiny screen.

"Heeeeey girl!" Bianca says cheerily. "Let's hang out! You stopped Team Plasma and I wanna partaaay!"

I feel my mouth turning up in a smirk. Leave it up to Bianca to make me laugh. "I'll be right there," I tell her. "Where are we meeting?"

"Striaton!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I slurp some of my raspberry slushie out of the plastic cup I bought at the diner we're currently eating at; both of my friends sit across from me as we talk.

"No WAY!" Bianca exclaims, and I choke in surprise at her outburst, spitting purple juice everywhere. Cheren glances down at his now speckled jacket and sighs loudly, giving me an annoyed look.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, "Yeah, he did say that," I confirm, slamming my cup down.

She looks at me in awe. "I can't believe N said he likes you!"

"He said he wanted me to be his princess," I correct her, tilting my head, then frown. "That bastard..."

Bianca just keeps shaking her head, "But that means that he _likes you_," she insists, leaning forward.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Dear," I say, "there is no way that N, the King of Team Plasma has a crush on me. Get real, girl. He was simply saying that...for whatever messed up reason he had. I don't think he ever showed any interest in me when we met and battled. He must've said that out of the blue because he was upset that our battle ended in a tie."

Cheren keeps sighing loudly, obviously not wanting to take part in our conversation about N and his 'supposed crush' on me. I don't blame him; I don't want to have this conversation either...but Bianca just won't shut up. I glance over at him and smirk just for the heck of it; he glares back, clearly annoyed.

Bianca claps her hands together, "Just think about it Touko!" she says. "You, the daring hero, and N, the King of the enemy. You both love each other, but can't admit it-!"

I shove a cheese biscuit in her mouth, and shake my head. "Get real Bianca."

"Yes, please," Cheren adds, rolling his eyes. I give him a light punch in the arm, and he rubs it, wincing. "Anyway, we've been here for a while, and they're about to close, so we should probably leave."

"I don't wanna leave yet!" Bianca exclaims, turning to her left to look at the boy beside her. "I know we saw her yesterday when we took her home, and I KNOW that we've been here for three hours...but...I want to spend more time with Touko! She's in need of us!"

"Need?" I say, my eyebrow raising; that's an interesting thought...

She sighs, exasperated that neither of us get it. "Yes! You just defeated Team Plasma, N said he likes you, and you said you were having memory problems. Of course we should stay with you! OH! I've got it!" she cheers. "You should come and have a sleepover with me! Cheren, you can just go home and...study or something." She reaches over and grabs my hand. "It'll be a girls only sleepover! Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sit in front of Bianca, and hold onto a heart-shaped pillow, squeezing it tightly. "Bianca, how long are you going to be doing that?" I ask her as she pulls on my hair, almost making me yelp in pain..._almost._

"Until this hair tie comes out and I can give you pigtails!" she declares loudly; I sigh, knowing I will probably be sitting here for at least another forty-five minutes.

"I'm going to make you all pretty!" she continues. I look up at the ceiling fan as it whirrs around in dizzying circles.

"Uh huh…" I nod slightly, then glance back at her. "But why? You know I don't really care for this sort of thing."

Bianca purses her lips and dodges the subject before picking up two hair ties with Tepig heads and holding them out. "How do these look? Aren't they cute?"

I take them and place them back on her tiny table that sits in the middle of her room. "B," I say, "c'mon, why are you doing this?"

She glances back and forth before breaking down and letting her shoulders sag, "I….I like the idea of you and N getting together!" she blurts. "You should take his offer and at least give it a chance."

I whirl around, giving her an incredulous look, feeling a little surprised and hurt by her suggestion. "B, you aren't serious, right?" I demand, looking at her dead on, feeling confusion clutch at my chest.

She shifts uncomfortably, ignoring my blazing eyes, "Well…."

I jump to my feet, and look down at her with furious eyes. "First my mom, now you?" I state, my eyes narrowing. "Why are you both suddenly trying to shove me towards N? When my mom first heard about him, she thought he was a creepy, and _you _told me to stay away from him….and you also said not to even battle him! How come you've changed your tune so quickly!? It was only a week ago when you said, and I quote, 'Take him down like a boss because he isn't worth shit.'"

Bianca pushes herself up, and looks at me steadily with a blank look. "I think….it's a good idea."

I stare at her with wide eyes, "Didn't you listen to a word I said?" I growl, blinking at her with expectant eyes.

"It's a good idea," she repeats quietly.

I gawk at her; what's wrong with her now?! "B-?"

"It's a good idea…get with N, Touko."

I backup, my face twitching and point my thumb at the pink bedroom door, "O...kay. I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?"

She gives me a dazed nod. "...Good idea….oh….yes, go to the restroom...I'll…."

I'm through the door before I can hear her finish, and run out of the house with the sound of her mom calling after me, wondering where I'm going; my feet pound against dirt as I leave the blue shingled house behind me.

I've got to go and talk with Cheren!

* * *

><p>~MistyMs. Ketchum


	2. String 2

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><em>~String 2~<em>

* * *

><p>I slam my closed fist onto Cheren's door, knocking as loudly as I can; it's almost 9pm, so he should still be awake. Emphasis on the "<em>should<em>."

"Cheren!" I yell. "Open this door, dammit!" I swiftly kick it with my booted foot, and cross my arms in annoyance and impatience.

The door finally creaks open with a groan, and Cheren looks at me with a raised eyebrow through the crack, "What now Touko?" he asks flatly.

I barge inside, dropping my bag on the floor, and run to his living room couch. "Cheren," I say seriously, sitting down and throwing one arm up on the top of the couch. "I think Bianca's gone frickin' bonkers!"

Cheren rubs his temple with a sigh, "I thought we already established that theory?"

I shake my head, "No, Cheren, you don't get it. I'm not joking this time," I say. "I think she's really lost it. She suddenly started acting weird and tried to make me look girly, then before I knew it, she was repeating the same thing and telling me I needed to marry N!" I try to get him to understand my urgency, but he doesn't seem that interested...not that he ever is.

Cheren sits down across from me on the other posh sofa. "Maybe she's having a bad day?" he suggests diplomatically. I should've known he would say something like that...he can never read the mood correctly.

I rub my hands down my face with a groan, feeling stressed, "Noooo Cheren. She thought N was as much of a creep as you and I did. And now she's spouting off shit and I don't know what the fuck to do! Cheren! You and Bianca like each other, right? _DO _something!"

"Touko, calm down!" Cheren snaps, his voice rising...probably because I said he liked Bianca. "You're overreacting a bit."

"A bit? A _bit_?!" I shout, my anger flaring as my face contorts into a twisted frown. "I've been fighting Team Plasma for over six months now, and after the toughest battle of my life, my sworn enemy tells me to basically marry him! Then I get home, have a memory spell, and Bianca suddenly goes all 'repeat the same thing' on me! I don't understand any of it!" I throw my hands up in the air before leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms.

Cheren stands stiffly, "Let me get you some tea. Maybe that'll calm you down." He walks into the kitchen and I huff under my breath, reaching up to pull my hat down, then realize I must've left it at Bianca's.

Well shit.

My blue haired friend walks back inside and hands me a cup of chamomile. "Here, I put in a little honey. Don't see why you like it that way though." He pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms.

I shrug slightly, and take the cup before blowing the steam away with a quick puff of air, "Thanks Cheren," I say. "I think I'm gonna stay here for the night, if you don't mind. And I'll stay even if you _do _mind."

He shrugs, "You can have the guest room," he tells me. "Just don't break anything."

I 'hmph', and sip my tea; what made him think I was gonna break anything? I'm careful! ….Most of the time. "Fine...where are your parents?"

"They are out in Nimbasa," he replies. "Now, I'm going to bed. You have exhausted me beyond what I should _have _to deal with. If you need anything, just tell me. Don't beat me up." With that, he walks out of the living room and towards the stairs while yawning loudly.

"Tch…" I grumble, and finish off my tea in one big gulp, earning me a burn in the throat department. "Ack! _SHIT_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm half asleep when I hear something moving around in the kitchen. Sitting up with a yawn, I crawl out of bed; rubbing my dry eyes, I head out of the guest room, and into the hall.

That's when I see Cheren sitting on the sofa, and he doesn't look good….not one bit.

"Cherry?" I ask, inching towards him, holding my hand out. "Are you okay?"

He slowly turns his head, and looks at me blankly, even more blankly than he _usually _does. "Touko...you should listen to Bianca and your mother." He then mumbles something inaudible.

I frown, my brow furrowing, "Huh? Listen about what? Speak up."

He blinks, "Listen to Bianca and your mother," he repeats dully.

My eyes widen; is he...falling under the same mental condition Bianca did? "Oh...and what is that?" I ask carefully, my face tightening. "What did they say?" That's when it hits me.

I never told Cheren about my mom; a chill runs down my spine.

"Listen to...Bianca and your mother," he repeats, "and...become N's princess."

I tense up; yes, Cheren has somehow caught the same mental sickness as Bianca. "Of all the-...this is bullshit!" I hiss under my breath before looking back at the boy. "Cheren.." He looks at me. "I left my hat at Bianca's...I'm going to go get it, alright?"

He nods slowly, "Hat...Bianca's house...go...N's princess."

I shudder visibly, and head to the door in three quick steps, shrugging on my black vest, shoving my feet into my shoes, and heading out the door, bag in hand.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, and send out my Braviary when I'm far enough away from Cheren's house. I can't stay in Nuvema town...not after what's happening to all those close to me.

"C'mon, let's go buddy," I tell my pokemon, and I hop on; the large bird rises into the air and flies into the darkness, leaving the lights of my hometown behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm heading towards Floccesy town when I hear it: The noise of something following me. I pretend not to notice, but reach down for Zekrom's Pokeball. What is it? Why is it following me? I swallow thickly. Could it be N? Or maybe it's one of my friends who are under the influence of that creepy mind thing, and they're coming to kill me!?

I facepalm, feeling ridiculous. No...they only said that they wanted me to marry N… Could that mean that they're after me to try and attempt a kidnapping!? That'd be embarrassing...the Hero of Unova kidnapped in the middle of the night! I can see the headlines now! But still….if they are under the influence of that mind-control thing...then...who knows what'll happen!

I bite my nails nervously.

Well...shit, that would mean I'm in a big mess. One filled with lots of mentally messed up people, and one crazy freak who wants to marry me. That's fucking GREAT!

Glancing over my shoulder, I feel my heartbeat getting louder as it tries to become the only thing I can hear. The shadowy thing is getting closer….and closer… I bite my lip, feeling a tiny bit more scared than I was previously. Because what if the shadowy thing _isn't _any of those things? What if it is something else altogether!?

At the last second, I whip around and throw out my electric dragon. "Fusion Bolt!" I call as the shadowy figure descends. Zekrom lets out a roar, and charges up its attack before blasting a volt of electricity at the shadow, but it dodges easily, and comes at us again.

Gritting my teeth together, I turn around to sit on Braviary backwards so that I can get a better view of our attacker. My heart is hammering and I can almost feel my entire body shuddering. Dark spooky things...I hate those. "Zekrom, keep it at a good enough distance and use-"

"Focus Blast!"

Whirling around, I look behind me just in time to see an Accelgor speeding towards us from the west. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Isn't that-?" I start in utter shock, but the shadowy figure suddenly stops as my pokemon and I get farther away and just….watches.I shiver, eyeing it carefully, waiting for it to follow, but it doesn't. It just sits there…._watching_ me.

Slowly, I turn around and hold onto Braviary's feathers as I follow Accelgor with Zekrom close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Landing, I hop off Braviary, and return both my pokemon. "Accelgor?" I ask, walking towards it as we head towards the outskirts of Floccesy. "Aren't you..?"

"Touko!" I hear, and turn to see a familiar face.

"Alder!" I exclaim, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. "It's you!"

He looks at me with a kind smile. "When my Bouffalant started acting up, I knew something was wrong," he says, patting my head, "so I sent Accelgor to see what was up."

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling safer now that I'm with the former champion. "Alder, I...need to tell you something," I say. "It's...about N."

He nods, beckoning me towards his house. "Tell me about it inside...whatever was following you might still be out here."

I head inside with Alder, and look over my shoulder once more before the door shuts behind me.

"Alder," I say, "you don't know how happy I am to see you." I smile. "It's been a rough day...and I-" Another shock travels from my heart outward...like...an explosion. I grasp my head as it pounds.

"Irk!" I grunt, and collapse onto the floor.

_Ba-dump._

* * *

><p><strong>~MistyMs. Ketchum**


	3. String 3

_Ma-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><em>~String 3~<em>

Opening my eyes, I look around blearily and feel a cool rag on my head. I reach up, and remove it before shifting around, and pushing myself onto my elbows. Blinking, I suddenly remember last night's events.

Fuck.

I reach down next to the bed and find my Pokeballs before sending everyone out through the window. "Go relax," I tell them, "you earned it." With several nods, all my Pokemon disperse.

Upon hearing a noise, I glance up, and see Alder walking in through the door, holding a bundle of wood under his hairy arms. "Mornin' sunshine!" he says warmly.

My cracked lips break into a smile, and I nod at him in return, "Morning Alder."

The older man sets down the pile near his fireplace, and wipes his brow. "Have a good sleep?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes...still feeling like shit, but still…" I swing my legs out of bed and yawn, stretching my arms into the air.

"We don't need to be cursing, dear," he says, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Meh...fine…" I head over to the bathroom to splash my face as Alder traipses back outside.

"Yo Bouffalant," I say, squeezing past it, and turning the water on. Why does Alder let his pokemon sit in the most obnoxious places?

"Booooof," it replies, and doesn't budge; I sigh.

"Touko!" Alder calls.

I stick my head out and around the doorframe, "Yeah?"

"I've got a present for you!" he responds.

Shaking the water off my hands, I take the old towel hanging on a hook and dry them off before climbing over Bouffalant again, and walking outside.

"What is it?" I ask, but double take as soon as Alder turns around. "What the _fuck_?!"

He grins at me as he holds out some poofy clown pants and a hot pink, sequin tanktop. "I bought you some clothes!" he says.

"What store!?" I yelp, staring at his horrible taste in fashion. I mean...who'd put such articles of clothing together in the first place!? ...Oh wait….Alder would.

He chortles at me, and holds it up, "I think it will look fantastic on you!" he declares and I snatch both pieces away in annoyance.

"You bumbling weirdo…" I huff, and stomp back inside; my clothes are rank from wearing them for so long. Kicking off my socks and shorts, I pull my tanktop up over my head, and look down at the clothes he bought. I haven't had to wear shit like this since I was three!

"Oh, and one more thing," Alder says from the other side of the door, and I hear him hang something on the doorknob. "I don't know how I did with this...but…"

After I listen to his receding footsteps, I unlock the door and stick my arm out to grab the plastic sack. Peering inside, I deadpan.

My new undergarments have hearts and several happy Emolga on them. This is definitely something a three year old would wear...I would know. I let out a long breath, and switch out my old underwear and bra for the new…'Hello Emolga' ones…

Shrugging on the hideous tanktop and clown pants, I step outside, and glower at Alder. "I hate you," I say, but he just points at my hair.

"Change back out of that and take a shower," he instructs. "Bouffalant says you smell."

I give Bouffalant a death glare as it ignores me, and slam the door before turning on the water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After half an hour of relaxing, I step out of the bathroom, and wipe my face with one of the old hand towels before flicking my drying hair over my shoulder.

"You took your time," Alder states as he looks up from...some poultice he's cooking up; I won't even ask what it is.

Wrinkling my nose, I nod, "Yeah...I wanted to take a breather for a moment and just relax," I say, as I walk over to him and sit on the floor next to his own Braviary, while absentmindedly stroking its feathers.

Alder nods, "Well, since you're awake and in your clean clothes, why don't you tell me what happened and why you're here?" he suggests.

My hand freezes on Braviary, which earns me a quiet 'coo' from the bird, wondering why I stopped petting it. "Well…"

Alder holds out a cup of tea. "Here."

I shake my head, "No thanks..it seems like everytime I drink tea and talk about my problems, I end up fainting and seeing weird things happen," I state.

Alder tilts his head to the side in thought as he sets the cup down, "Okay, start at the beginning."

I do, and I explain everything that has happened up to this point: N's odd announcement, my friends and family going bonkers, my memory problems followed by my fainting, as well as the shadowy figure last night.

Alder strokes his stubbly chin with his large, left hand. "You've got a serious situation in your hands," he tells me.

I sigh in exasperation, "I _know _that, Alder," I say, crossing my arms, "but I don't know why."

The former champion sits down across from me on the large carpet, and hums to himself for a while; I wait apprehensively.

"Any day now…" I mutter.

Alder sighs, and puts his hands on his crossed legs. "I need to tell you something," he says, "and it's not very good...mind you."

I nod, "I think I can handle it," I assure him.

Alder looks at me for a moment before nodding, "Well, let me try and explain this little issue here as simply as I can," he says.

My eyes narrow, "You think I can't handle it?"

"No, I want you to understand it."

"So you think I have the fucking brain capacity of a five year old!?" I snap in annoyance.

He shakes his head, "No, no."

I glower, "Just get on with it,..." I mumble, "I don't want my pride hurt any more than it already is."

He nods, "Alright, well, as you know, the group behind Team Plasma is the family known as 'Harmonia'," he says, and I bob my head in agreement. "This family has been around for well over five hundred years, and probably farther back than that."

I lean back against Braviary, and get comfortable; Alder's probably going to talk my ear off.

"Well, the entire Harmonia line, as well as their branches, are the most secretive folks you'll ever meet," he continues, while using his hands to elaborate. "Not until recently have we found information dating back at least two hundred years. Back then, there was a man, and his name was Charles Harmonia. People hated him and loved him. The reason for this, was that he had this...power."

My ears perk up, "As in...superpowers?" I inquire. "But that's ridiculous….nothing like that exists."

Alder shakes his head, "It's not, Touko," he disagrees. "We don't know how, but for as long as history has been recorded, the Harmonia line has held unnatural abilities others would deem impossible."

My blood turns cold, and I lean forward, "Well...what power did this Charles guy have?"

Alder looks at me dead on, "He had the strongest power ever recorded in the Harmonia line," he tells me. "The power to control and body, and the mind entirely."

* * *

><p><strong>~MistyMs. Ketchum**


	4. String 4

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Someone: N is 21, but Touko is 18-19ish, so there's no problem there. And why do you hate OCs? I don't have any in this fanfic...well, not really.<strong>

**Does It Matter: I will go more in depth with the Harmonia family in a different Part of the story.**

**Alima: LOLZ. I just realized that. Thanks for pointing it out! Pretty neat. xD I haven't watched X-Men in like 8 years so I don't remember much; if you want to have it connect to X-Men, go right ahead. :)**

_~String 4~_

It's been about three months since I'd come to Alder's house. Since then, I've gotten several X-transceiver messages from Bianca, and Cheren.

Each said something along the lines of: "Touko...come back home...N is waiting." Every time I got one of those, it creeped me out; luckily I never answered their calls. Who knew what they'd say then.

Of course, Alder had told me not to answer, and to keep my X-transceiver off as much as possible. Who knew who could track me with that thing.

Another problem that had arose a while back, was the fact my mother never called me once. It confused me. She's the person I'd think would've attempted calling me the most. Apparently not.

I'm spraying Samurott with a blue water hose to clean him off when Alder comes back; his appearance looks haggard, and tired for some reason...and I can't figure out why.

Not that he hasn't looked like this at all since I've been here...he started looking physically and mentally drained about three weeks ago. He keeps complaining about headaches, and has almost passed out several times…

"Hey Alder," I say as he walks by and towards the house. I only get a nod before he heads inside and shuts the door behind him. Samurott and I exchange glances, before I turn off the water.

Following Alder inside his thatched roof house, I pat my hands dry on my ridiculous looking green and yellow clown pants, and stop behind him as he makes another one of his signature berry stews. I still haven't gotten used to _those _yet.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask him, feeling a bit worried. "Do you want to go lie down? I can take over the household chores while you rest."

He continues stirring the pot in mechanical circles. "No, Touko," he says. "I'm fine. Why don't you train your pokemon before dinner?"

I frown, but nod, "Alright…" I walk outside, feeling depressed by Alder's behavior. He used to be so lively...but now he won't even laugh at my temper…

Samurott trots over to me and nudges my leg. "Saaamm," he says. I stroke his head, and call out my other pokemon.

"We're gonna train," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Who's with me!?" My team cheer in their loud pokemon voices, and we get to work.

I keep glancing inside to watch Alder in case he suddenly faints or something… He's cleaning out the fireplace...and I don't think he should be doing that now, but I can't tell him what to do...he won't listen anyway!

For some reason, he's been distancing himself from me, and not allowing me to help him with simple things, even if it is just dusting.

When I'd first got here, Alder never allowed a dull moment. He'd make me garden, clean the house, gather firewood, pick berries, help take care of the pokemon, and when I wasn't doing that, he'd train together with me. We even had to run through the forest and battle each other with our pokemon.

That was when I ran into a tree….

But now, we aren't doing any of that. He's becoming more and more secluded into his own mind, and I don't know what to do about it.

Perhaps he's having a midlife crisis? I facepalm, before shaking my head; my pokemon look at me funny as we head into the backyard.

Alder is not the type to have a mid-life crisis. He may be a little kooky, but that doesn't mean I can blame his problems on his age. No, there is some other element that is trying to tear Alder apart...and from the inside out.

I wish I could figure out what it was..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been two days, and Alder is looking even worse than before. I bite my lip as he walks around, as if dizzy. And he might be.

"Shit, Alder…" I mutter basically to myself with a sigh. "Let me at least help you…"

He's still never letting me help him, which is what I find to be the hardest thing of all. It's like I'm watching someone crumple up and fade away without being able to help. And that is _bullshit_!

I'm sitting at the table, cutting Oran berries with a sharp knife when Alder walks inside, his huge hulking form blocking the sunset that strains to get in through the cracks of the doorframe.

"Hey," I say, looking up. "How are you feeling today?"

He doesn't answer and hobbles quietly over to his chair by the fireplace. "...an't…" I hear him murmur softly.

"What was that Alder?" I ask, as he curls up in his large chair. "I didn't catch it…"

"Can't...can't...can't…" he repeats, his eyes closed tightly, as if he were in serious pain.

Frowning, I set the knife down, push my chair out, and make my way over to him, "Alder," I say, "you're freaking me out. What is wrong?"

"It's too much…" he grunts, and holds his head tightly.

"What is?" I inquire, my voice rising as I begin to feel fear taking hold in my chest. "C"mon Alder...you're alright...right?"

He shakes his head almost immediately. "Get…..Touko...out…." he says brokenly, his sentence incomplete.

I frown, bending down and taking his hand in mine. "Alder…?" What did he mean I needed to get out? Was something wrong? My blood turns cold; could the shadowy figure be back? What could it have been!? My heart suddenly jumps into my throat and I can't breathe.

Alder suddenly stops moving, and removes his hands from his head before looking at me blankly. "Touko…" he says with an odd calmness to his composure. "He's coming."

"Huh?" I say stupidly, blinking at the redheaded man before me. "Who's coming?"

He just looks at me placidly. "He's coming for you...you need to wait...for him...wait…" the former champion murmurs, and begins repeating himself.

I shoot up into a standing position. No...it can't be. Alder is being affected by the same condition Bianca, Cheren, and I _think _my mom also went through.

"Is that so?" I ask, slowly backing away. "I'm going to go uh...stir the stew, alright?"

Alder's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist in a vice grip, "He won't be fooled again," he says robotically.

"'He'?" I say in confusion, my face scrunching up. "Who?"

"You must wait," Alder murmurs, then repeats it. "You must wait."

I try to pull my arm out of his grasp, but I can't. "O-ow!" I yelp, glaring in anger. "That hurts!"

"Saaaaaaaam!" I hear, and my Samurott charges through the front door, and knocks Alder backwards, causing the grip on my wrist to disappear.

That's when I bolt-running towards the door, grabbing my bag, and shoving my feet into the boots that are placed by the door. I'm outside in a flash, sending out Braviary, and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Hurry!" I shriek, as Alder and his Pokemon follow me like remote-controlled toys. Braviary snatches me up in her claws, and carries me away into the chilly air as Alder calls after me, spouting off nonsense about marrying N.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stare at the horizon with bloodshot eyes. The sun is rising in red-stained rays of light; I was up all night. I can't believe Alder was messed up by...whoever messed him up.

Rubbing my dry, sleepy eyes, I blink as Braviary descends into a forest in the Western parts of Unova, where the trees are gnarled and twisted into intricate shapes that cause hand-like shadows to cover the dry earth.

"Thanks Brave," I tell her, and pat her head with my hand.

I feel numb; on the inside, and on the out.

I bury my face into Braviary's back. "Looks like it's just us again, eh?" I murmur. "Just like the old days…" I breathe in the scent of my pokemon, and try to keep myself awake. "I should just stay away from everyone...seems like the only one you can trust is yourself." I pull away from my pokemon and look up at it with tired eyes. "How about we go to a different region, Brave? Does that sound nice?"

My flying type caws loudly and nuzzles my face with its rough feathered head. I sit down, and lean against the mighty bird. "Let me...sleep a little first," I tell her quietly. "Then we can head..wherever we wanna go…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of whistling is what awakens me. My eyes slowly creep open, and I feel a slight wind ruffling my hair and Braviary's feathers.

Sitting up, I become more alert. There is something here, and I can feel it. Nudging Braviary, I push myself to my feet and look around warily.

What could it be?

_And that's when my nightmare began._

* * *

><p><strong><em>MistyMs. Ketchum_**


	5. String 5

_M-a-r-t-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I'm sorry that this is all I can update. I would love to update X and Y and my other main game stories, but I simply can't. : Life happens and stuff. Love you all! xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>~String 5~<em>

There's a deep, guttural growl. It fills the clearing and rings out in a low baritone throughout the previously deathly quiet forest. I don't move, feeling Brave tense up beside me as she notices my alertness.

"Braaav?" she inquires, but I hold up a hand to silence her. There's something here...I'm not sure what, but I know there is. My instincts weren't wrong when I'd met N all those months ago, when I'd guessed Ghetsis was up to something, when I'd run away from home and Alder just hours earlier...so I am positive there is something here this very minute...that can't be good.

The growl returns, quieter this time, but nonetheless threatening; it sends a shiver down my spin.

Pushing myself up by my fingers, the dry cracked earth crumbling as I brush it away, and straighten up. Brave rises next to me; I stay completely still, glancing around the dead clearing, and hold my breath.

The noise doesn't return, so I tap Brave's head on the left, signalling which direction I'm intending us both to go. We creep Eastward; nothing comes out of the underbrush to scare us as we slowly trek across the uneven ground. Loose rocks and dried up plants crunch and roll away as I plod along the trail-less woods.

After a while, the unsettling knot of nerves in my stomach slowly loosens, but the wariness remains lodged in my chest in the form of my erratically beating heart.

My thoughts travel back to the last few months. They were awfully strange….like the calm before a storm. I have to admit...I'd never really felt safe during that time. The minute both my Pokemon and N's had fallen, I'd felt the quiet worry set in. It'd taken hold so long ago, but I had simply ignored it.

That had been a mistake on my part. If I had only just seen this coming before it unfolded, perhaps I could've prevented it.

I grind my teeth together. There is only one person who I can guess is doing this.

Ghetsis.

Sure, N is the Plasma King, and he's a freak for wanting me to become his queen, but he could never come up with something so intricate, something...so strategically planned out that everyone I care about could fall like dominos.

It was too easy.

N could never do it.

My thoughts slide back to what Alder had told me all those months ago. That there was a Harmonia who could control the mind and body.

Ghetsis would have to be the one with that power; I can't see anyone else with it.

I frown, finding that even _that_ assumption is a bit off. I get a different vibe from the way this mystery person is controlling people. It just doesn't connect. Not to Ghetsis, nor N.

The feeling of this...is more..._crazed_.

That's when I feel something cold run across my neck and snake down my shoulder. "Eeeeeaaaaaaakkkk!" I scream, and run off, with the sound of Brave calling after me in worry and getting stuck in some brambles.

_What was that-what was that-what was that-!?_ I tear through the underbrush, sprinting blindly and knocking dead, rotten tree branches down in my hurry.

I trip over something and fall directly onto a damp patch of brown leafs. I gasp for the air that was slammed out of my lungs, and feel tears springing into my eyes.

My body shudders, and I push myself onto my hands and knees.

That's when I see the face.

"B-bianca!?" I stutter, my lips trembling. How did Bianca end up beneath me? I roll off of her, and she stands up.

"T...ou...ko…" she murmurs, looking like a half-asleep doll; her hair is combed carefully and her clothes somehow completely clean.

I throw my arms around her. "Bianca!" I wail. "You're okay! I-...I thought-"

"Princess…" she breathes out, and I tense up immediately. That one word causes my brain to almost shut down.

I pull away from her, my limbs feeling heavy, as if they'd become weighed down by gravity more than should be possible.

"What….?"

Bianca's eyes open, and I don't see the real her in there. When I'd said she looked like a doll, I had been right. That was exactly what she is.

I fall back onto my butt, and scramble backwards. Bianca reaches out to to snatch my ankle, but I kick at her, and bolt like a scared legendary.

I don't know where I'm going...I'm just...running, and running, and running…

Since when did...Brave leave? My mind is a muddle of confusion as I stop and lean against a tree, my palm splayed out against it's rough, wrinkled bark, like a callous.

"Touko."

I whirl around to see a calm and collected Cheren. "You…" I pant, still out of breath from running and fear. "Get away from me."

He takes a step forward, his polished black shoes creeping into the moonlight, which streaks in as rays through the dark clouds.

Cheren holds his hand out. "Come back to…"

I close my eyes. "Go away, go away, go away.." I repeat, and open my heavy eyes to see Cheren directly in front of me. He grabs my shoulders, and his hands are ice cold.

I fling his grip off, with a slap from my hands, and back away. "Bianca isn't real...Cheren isn't real…." I murmur, my eyes wide and my mouth curling into a crazed smile. "Isn't that nice?"

Dashing from the moonlit clearing, I feel my hands shaking as I slow to a stumbling walk. Brave left me...my friends aren't real...and that growling monster is bound to come back...I can just feel it.

"Honey?" someone says, and I look up at my mom; my eyes wide as my face is still contorted in mid-fear. "Sweety…" She looks at me with blank concern, her face smooth and spared the look of a frown. "Here." She holds out a cup of tea. From the smell, it's green tea.

I look at it as I back away, my hands reaching back to touch a tree for support. "N-no…" I say, my voice cracking. "Go away...you're not-..."

"Touko, it's time," she continues.

"No…" I moan, not looking at her.

"Time to go home, dear," she finishes.

"_You're not real!_" I scream, and reach down to grab a thick, rotten branch, and throw it at her as hard as I can.

I look up; there is not a trace of my mom there. It's like she disappeared altogether.

Slumping down, I feel my hair frizzing out as I realize my ponytail holder is now gone; who knows where it is now. I stare at my surroundings dully as they blur together, like a splash of paint on an already full canvas. Delirious, I run a hand through my filthy hair, as I wonder if there is any water nearby.

I'm thirsty…

"Rrrroooogh…."

The growl is back. My bloodshot eyes snap open as I try to concentrate and get my feet to move; unfortunately, my muddled mind says 'no'.

Yellow eyes appear on the other side of the clearing and I try to make myself focus on them, and watch their every move.

This proves difficult, as I lie in the dusty earth; the tree I'm leaning against bends from the push of my weight.

The eyes move closer, and a hulking figure materializes before me. A chill comes into contact with my body, and I shudder violently. This act cause the tree I'm leaning against to crack, and crash to the ground.

The large figure with yellow eyes rushes at me, as it fills the clearing with its body, and I flatten onto the ground as it flies over my head.

Circling around, it comes back; I finally get my motor skills working, and dart into the forest as the thing behind me roars and pursues.

Terror fills my chest as I crash once against through the sharp and unforgiving lower level of the woods.

I dive to the side as the creature reaches out with its rough, claw-like feet, and roll in between several trees that act like a barrier between the thing, and myself.

Curling up, I shake more than I should, and feel sick. The trees feel like they're closing in, but if I leave this enclosing, I could get killed.

My chest heaves as I begin to hyperventilate. Closed spaces...too little room…

I put my hands to my face, and squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think of the little space I have.

_Closing in...closing in...too little room._

I feel a hot breath run past my body, and slowly remove my trembling hands from my face. The horrid face of the creature is five inches from my face. I gulp, and feel a lump rising in my throat as it stares at me with glowing eyes.

I would recognize this creature anywhere.

Kyurem.

The world around me is starting to ice over, and I stop shaking. "Please…." I murmur.

The things I hate the most...cold….and closed spaces…

_Too little room…_

"...Make it stop…" I croak, my voice breaking. There's a whoosh of cool air that blows my bangs out of my eyes, and I blink.

Kyurem is gone...the trees have backed off...I can now breathe. There's a soft crunching sound, and my head shoots up at the sound of the footsteps and the soft cooing of..a bird?

The pale face of N looks down at me; I can't tell what his expression is...the shadows blotting out his face are too dark. Brave is next to him, looking worried and nervous.

I push myself to my feet, wobbling on shaky legs over to him, and I collapse into his arms; he holds onto my tightly.

My body shudders as I feel tears roll down my face and wetten his starched shirt. "Take me away…" I whisper, almost silently. "Make it end…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~MistyMrs. Ketchum**_


	6. String 6

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year! Don't know when I'll update again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Uncertainty<strong>

_**"Noun:**_

_Uncertainty_

Doubt; the condition of being uncertain or without conviction."

* * *

><p><em>~String 6~<em>

I feel smothered.

The moment I'd told him to take me, he did. Brave had followed behind, as we flew to who knows where, and I was so delirious that I couldn't perceive which direction we'd been going.

N had held me the entire time, his arms warm, and strong around me as we flew on Reshiram's sleek, downy back. It was as if he thought that if he let go, then I'd disappear. In my opinion that was ridiculous, seeing that I was loopy in the head and even if I _had _been thinking of running from him again, I wouldn't have been able to.

When we'd landed on a balcony large enough to host Reshiram's hulking form, I was still too disoriented to take in my surroundings as N carried me…..somewhere.

Now, I am sitting in N's lap, as he moves back and forth in a rocking chair. Why is he treating me like this for? Am I two?

His hand is methodically stroking my messy hair as my face is pressed against his chest; why is his chest so firm? I must still be delirious if I'm thinking stuff like _that_.

But I can't say that what he's doing feels _bad_. I mean...it's calming me down in a way...as if...something is reaching into my mind in tendrils of relaxation and pulling away all my worries...one by one.

N shifts slightly, and I realize that his other hand is lightly moving up my arm, hardly grazing the skin in a feather-like touch. His hand moves up across my neck, to my jaw line and finally to my….lips.

His finger traces them gently.

Does he think I'm asleep? My eyes fly open and I notice we're mere inches apart, his face is covered in a mask of no expression.

I literally fall out of his embrace, and my head hits the floor painfully. "Agh!" I grunt, curling up into a ball as I hold my aching noggin.

Looking up at the King before me, I wonder why I even told him I wanted to go with him. Now that I'm here...it basically means I agreed to what he asked all that while ago when we'd tied in battle.

He won.

I grit my teeth together, my eyebrows narrowing at the thought; it makes me angry. N just looks at me placently, and steeples his hands as he inspects me, like a winner would inspect a prize.

"What?" I spit, pushing myself to my feet, getting agitated with his expression….or lack of one.

N stands, and I have to force my face up to look at him. Damn his height! Why do I have to be a freakin' 5 foot 1?! That must make N at least 6 foot...

"You asked me to bring you here…" N states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I blink at him, my eyes demanding the answer _I _want. "Your point?"

He walks slowly towards me, his figure looming over my head. "The moment you said you wanted to go with me, was the moment you agreed to my request, so now you are my princess."

I deadpan. "I never said that," I say, my neck hurting from the strain of looking up. "I was just impulsively saying that because I was...scared." I glance to the side, embarrassment flooding my face at the fact I admitted I had been afraid. I, Touko, should never _ever _admit that, and yet here I was, telling my...enemy?

N raises his palm up, and lightly lifts my chin with his fingertips so that I'm forced to look at him. "Think what you like," he says softly. "But you're mine now."

My mouth opens and closes repeatedly as I try to speak, but my mind is still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"I-...I….I…." I stutter, and then glare angrily. "I don't belong to anyone you jerk!" I slap his hand away with a flick of my arm, and turn to walk away so I can hopefully find a door, but N stops me. His arm snakes around my waist like a vice, and I feel my upper body swinging forward as I'm carried like a rag doll.

"Put me down!" I shout, hitting his arm with curled fists, feeling seriously pissed. "I'm not a toy!"

N tosses me and I yelp, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for a painful impact that is at the end of being thrown, but it never comes. Instead, what I land on is a cushioned...bed.

My eyes bug out as thoughts race through my head. This man is fucking insane! I sit up, my legs hanging over the edge of the bed as N stands over me. I look up with a wary expression.

N leans forward, and I clench my fists, ready to beat him into his place, but instead he kneels down, takes one of my bare feet in his hands...and kisses the top of it lightly.

I blink, staring down at him in confusion. Unfortunately, a blush crawls up my face, and heats my cheeks in a reddish hue.

Glancing up, N just blinks at me with his green orbs, which are innocent looking and shit. I look away, feeling frustrated at my unwanted response.

He lowers my foot and stands, reaching out and holding the side of my face gently, before speaking. "Clean yourself up," he says, nodding at a door to my back. "Your belongings are over there." He points to the rocking chair where my bag is lying. "Braviary is outside."

With that, he turns around, and walks towards the largest door, which I assume leads into the hallway; grasping the handle, he pulls the door open, and looks over his shoulder. "You're allowed to go anywhere you like,...Touko."

With that, the young man leaves, and I sit dumbfounded on the beige sheets of the now wrinkled bed.

What...just happened?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door N had mentioned earlier had indeed led to a bathroom; a grand one at that.

Tiles cover the floor, some look like crystal while the others appear to be solid gold. There are two glass sinks to the right as soon as I walk in, and a fish tank right below them...but there are no pokemon swimming about, so I guess I should just call it a water tank with plants in it.

Directly across from me is a widening of the room that curves into an oval shape. At the center of the shape, is a gigantic white tub, which I would consider to be a jacuzzi. A crescent of glass-enclosed showers surrounds the tub, and I look to the left to see a clear cabinet with golden panels where I assume the bath towels to be.

I feel extremely dirty, with my hair frizzed and grime underneath my fingernails from spending the night in the woods, and a rush of guilt runs through me as I leave a trail of dirt on the pristine tiles.

I glance at the wide mirror that expands across the wall over the dual sinks and jump slightly, a yelp coming out of my dry, cracked lips. My hair looks terrible!

My skin has dark circles that sag slightly, my eyes are angry and wild, while my hair looks like a pokemon had a fight in it.

Shedding my clothes quickly, I turn the knob to initiate filling the tub with steaming water, and jump in the minute it's full enough.

Oh Arceus it feels good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~MistyMrs. Ketchum**_


	7. String 7

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

><p>Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?<p>

* * *

><p><em>~String 7~<em>

I'm slammed to the ground the minute I open the door.

"Braaav!" my pokemon shrieks, so relieved to see me. I gasp for breath as it sits on me.

"Brave!" I yelp. "Don't crush me!" I laugh, stroking her rough feathers with the palm of my hand. "It's great to see you too!" I lean my face in and rest it against Brave's warm neck, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry to have worried you…"

After sitting there for a silent moment, I lean away from the great bird, and push myself up. Sighing, I scratch the back of my head as water droplets from my damp hair scatter across the floor in random spots.

I'd only found a baggy gray shirt and some beige shorts in the wardrobe behind the large canopy bed that stretched to the ceiling in a long flow of silken cloth.

If N had prepared for my arrival, he did a shitty job.

Brave looks up at me expectantly, her large gray eyes blinking at me with the will to stay awake. I smile and pat her head. "You can rest now," I say, padding over on bare feet to the pink bag next to the wooden rocking chair. Pulling out a pokeball, I point it at Brave. "Have a nice rest." She nods at me, and closes her eyes before disappearing in a red flash.

Pocketing the pokeball, I hold the bag in my hand loosely.

Now what?

Digging around in my bag, I freeze, and search around some more. There's no denying it...the rest of my Pokemon aren't in here!

I bite my lip, a frown etching across my face as agitation grips my being. Did N do this!? I clench my fist around the strap of my bag. HE'S SO GOING TO PAY!

Slipping my hand into my large pockets, I pull out the hair tie I'd somehow managed to salvage from the pockets of my filthy shorts. I snap my hair into my signature ponytail, and shake my head, before rolling my shoulders back, and glaring at the door.

_N, I'm going to go and punch you now._

_...Well...when I find you._

Pushing the heavy, metallic door aside, I step into the brightly lit hallway. That jerk N had told me I was allowed to roam this place, didn't he? So if any grunts try to stop me, I don't know what I'll do.

I glance back and forth, wondering which way I should go in search of my Pokemon. Brave is in my pocket...so that means that Zekrom, Samu, Vol, Gothi, and Amoo are missing. Or stolen...by N. The jerk.

Growling in irritation I tear down the hall, just simply running for the heck of it. No sirens go off, no grunts appear, and most of all, N is completely absent. I skid to a halt after coming upon several sets of doors.

Which way? There has to be _something _stating in big letters that "HERE IS KING N!" Or...at least you'd think….

If I'd known that N would be this hard to find, then I'd have definitely not let him leave earlier. I slam my palm into my forehead with a groan. I must be losing my mind. I never used to be this…stupid.

Grabbing the handle of one of the doors, I push it open, and look around. Inside, there is...oddly, a grand piano. I blink at the absurdity of its location, and push the door open a little more, my hands grasping the side gently.

It smells strongly of green tea in here. I almost plug my nose from the strength of the scent, but stop myself. I shouldn't be focusing on smells..I need to find my pokemon! Even though...I'm pretty sure N's scent is of the same caliber…

WHACK!

I slap my cheeks so hard I'm forced to squat down as I hold them in their stinging agony. No. I will not think about N like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

After a moment, I push myself to my feet and walk in five short strides to the piano. Reaching out, I brush my fingertips across its glossy side, and look around at the room itself.

The floors are plain wood, with the walls a surrounding box of white. Across from me, is a large panel of glass serving as a wall. Strangely, there is a balcony right outside with several potted plants that make it look like we're in Humilau instead of N's castle. If my assumption that we're _in _the castle is correct…

Smiling, I think about how I used to play as a child, and feel a great longing to tap the keys of this sleekly made piano.

I'm about to slide the piano bench out when my body straightens. Weird...for a second there, I thought I actually wanted to play the piano. Not anymore though…

Frowning to myself, I back away from the piano, my bare feet making soft noises against the smooth floorboards, and exit the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I never did find N. My drive to punch him quickly faded after I left the piano room, and I wandered down several flights of stairs.

So here I am, in a more tech-y part of N's castle. Reminds me of Opelucid city..except...less blue. Running a hand through my hair, I push a random door open that had been slightly ajar when I noticed it. Inside, it's pretty basic in its interior design, but I see rows of racks filled with Pokeballs.

Maybe mine are here…?

Pushing myself into the room, I close the door behind me, and tiptoe over to the furthest rack. I facepalm. Why the heck should I be tiptoeing? I'm the Hero of Unova for Arceus' sakes!

Straightening my shoulders, I walk like any hero should, and firmly place my hand on the shelf at the back with a row of five Pokeballs.

These are definitely mine. They have little Tepig stickers attached to the bottom so I know they're mine.

Reaching out a hand, I try to grab a pokeball, but my hand stops. I frown. Trying again, I feel my arm jerk to the side, and I swerve, but somehow manage to keep myself from falling.

_What?_ I blink several times. _Why can't I…?_ I stare at my hand, and try to take the Pokeball again. My arm freezes in mid-movement, and I sigh in exasperation.

Okay… I let out a breath. I'll give it one more, super hard try.

Focusing my eyes on the ball I think Samu is in, I thrust my arm out as if I were going to punch something, and suddenly my arm starts swinging around, as if someone were pulling me back and forth. My left hand lashes out and I grab my wrist, steadying my arm as it shakes violently.

Grimacing, I back away from the Pokeballs, and the feeling in my right arm dissipates. Phew...

Turning on my heel, I growl in annoyance and punch one of the racks. It doesn't help me vent too much of my anger...and I only get a red fist as a reward.

What the actual fuck is wrong with my _hand_?

Sighing, I turn away from the Pokeballs on the shelves. Who knows how long I could just stand there, trying to pick up a freakin' ball. This is seriously stupid. DAMMIT!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, I ended up wandering down more stairs until I ran into two female grunts who took me to the cafeteria for some food. Apparently, I looked _starving_.

Stupid N.

I still can't get over the fact that I wasn't able to pick up a Pokeball. A fucking _Pokeball_. Babies could pick them up easier than what I just went through.

The cafeteria food isn't all that bad...it's better than Alder's cooking that's for sure. I still can't understand why he wouldn't let me cook though...it's bizarre...maybe he's too stubborn to admit he sucks.

My fork which had been hosting a scoop of green beans stops in mid air.

Alder… Oh Alder… I put a hand to my face. He's...well, who knows how he is at this point? Is he okay? I just left him there...spouting off nonsense about becoming N's princess...

Shaking my head, I finish the main course off before reaching over to eat the cherry gelatin. My hand freezes as I try to bring the spoonful to my eagerly awaiting mouth.

Again?

It feels as if my wrist is being squeezed tightly, and forced to stay absolutely still. I gasp, dropping the spoon in pain, closing my eyes as I try to push the unseen problem away. I accidentally send my gelatin flying with a backhand and it ends up on the floor. A few grunts rush over and tell me that they'll clean it up.

I don't really pay attention to them. My focus is on my right hand; I stare in frozen shock.

The feeling is gone. I'm pretty sure that I'm in control now.

Or...am I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~MistyMs. Ketchum**_


End file.
